Watertribe Shinobi
by 4ever-oreo
Summary: Remember children: Whenever you steal something, make sure no one catches you. Or else you will end up just like Sokka and get teleported into a different universe where twelve-year-old brats get paid to kill and don't forget the annoying villains. Where the heck did he just land himself in?


_**WARNING:**__** This story is not your usual dimension/world-travel-Fanfiction, contains OOCs (because I say so and end of it), rape, angst, strong use of language, pretty much smut, voyeurism**_ _**and well…. No actual plot…For those who are still up for it, I welcome you! And everyone else: I'm sorry, I genuinely tried but couldn't resist the temptation! Just a fair warning!**_

Who knew that his own choices would be the cause of his current situation? He was infamous for his sarcasm and exaggeration, but this was probably the worst day in his entire life and no, he wasn't joking in the least!  
Katara would probably be saying something like "How often do I have to tell you that your own recklessness would be your downfall?"  
Truth be told, deep down his own mind he already knew that but he would rather get eaten by Appa than admitting that to his younger sister.  
_How the hell did I end up here again?_

Well, well, well…. It all began during his research in the long-lost library or better the _now_ lost library.  
The catalyst?  
Wan-Shi-_fricking _Tong. _This spirit…if I ever come across him…Let's just say the library wouldn't be the only thing covered in mud and sand….  
_Sokka had maybe grabbed one or two scrolls. Don't blame him for that! The creep has probably read all these anyways (and surely twice or so). Not only that, his Gaang needed the information or Ozai would become more than just a tiny problem in the future.  
He could follow why the spirit wanted to let the library sink into the depths of emptiness. Okay, that was understandable, and he was cool with that. They got the information they need, and he would eagerly leave the library.  
But no, that wasn't the end of the story. At this part, something very _very_ strange happened to Sokka which he still couldn't explain to anyone who asked him about it. Let's give him a moment to remember what exactly happened, shall we?

"_Sozin's comet is in…In three months!", Aang exclaimed and grew quiet when the meaning of it sank down to him.  
"More than enough time for you. I mean, you have already mastered two of the four elements and even earth bending will soon be down. Don't worry Aang" Aang was contemplating but snapped out of it and nodded. The message was clear. No time to dwell on that right now since the spirit could be anywhere.  
Both made their way out of the room and while his companion sprinted forward to meet up with Katara, he slowed down. A really interesting section of scrolls caught his attention. He looked around and when he spotted no one, made his way up to the scrolls and took three without hesitation. He would have time to read them once they got out of here.  
_

"_I knew I couldn't trust you the moment I felt YOUR presence", oh he knew he had fucked up but really? If the spirit knew that already why did he even let them inside the library?_

"_Okay, listen Sir Wan Shi whatever-"  
"Wan Shi Tong, you excuse of a human!", Sokka pretended he didn't hear the last offensive comment.  
"I don't know if you haven't realized it already but it's wartime! We can't just sit and wait 'till the fire nation takes over the whole world", he retorted which wasn't the right thing to say if the spirit leaning more and more towards his face wasn't any indication of._

"_Now I want you to listen, human", the calm and quiet voice of the spirit was way scarier than his yelling. Quit the shuddering, dammit!_

"_You lean towards deception and lies. Would complete this task of getting the information you desire with any cost. In the future I would even say you would make a formidable leader and spokesman. However, not in your world. I will send you to a place that will teach you real pain and suffering, you will be on your own and perhaps not. Any last words?"_

"_Wait, what? Is this a joke? Will you do some kind of magic and transport me into another world?", he said sarcastically and the next thing that came out of his mouth was the Manliest (or unmanliest) scream he ever made. His vision grew blurry and without any warning, the whole world was turned upside down for him. Which in retrospect, was the cause of his fainting._

A sudden feeling of pain woke him up. With no orientation whatsoever, he tried to stand up only to fall back when a sudden sting of pain crawled up his body.

He searched his body for any injuries and was surprised to say the least by all the injuries he had gotten.  
Turned out he had a broken or -hopefully- strained leg, a terrible headache and a deep cut on his right arm which he bandaged with his own shirt. Again, he dusted himself and stood up but this time not to strain his injured leg.

Furrowing his brow, he took in his surroundings consisting of trees and mud. Must be in the woods which was a bit strange since he remembered that he had been in a desert full of nothing.  
Furthermore, there should have been at least someone from his group here, but the view made it clear that something must have happened beyond his wounds.

_Okay, so how did I end up in the woods when I had been in a desert?  
_His gut told him that the spirit must have been the cause but what exactly happened? Trying to figure out and come up with a plan made his head ache with unbearable pain.

A sudden, swift movement caught his eye. A figure emerged from the woods.  
The figure -most likely male but who knows? – wore a strange outfit distantly reminding him of a ninja. His grey hair was weirdly defying all physical rules, which didn't quite settle well on Sokka. Who by all means was someone known for believing in physics and its rules.  
However, the weirdest part of all was yet to come: His whole face except for the eyes was covered in a black mask. Judging from the eyes, he was rather pissed seeing the other boy.

"State your name, origin and purpose", the dullness in the stranger's voice made it difficult not to twitch and roll his eyes. Which he did, naturally.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, therefore you have no right to know my name, _Asshole_ and what in the spirits- ", a loud cry interrupted him, and he cursed whoever just did that since the stranger's attention was elsewhere.

"-pull it out! – For the love of Kami please stop the pain! Didn't you say it wouldn't hurt?!"

"Now now Obito, it is already seeded inside your a- "

"SENSEI DON'T SAY IT! Bakashi will probably hear it and say something arrogant!", the younger voice sounded embarrassed.

Sokka and the stranger shared a look. At this moment, the both shared the same feeling. Curiosity and annoyance.

"Teammate?", Sokka guessed and nodded towards the direction of the voices.

"Unfortunately yes", mumbled the grey-haired boy and with that all the tension was gone.

"Obito, listen carefully, I will now pull it out and-"

"OH THANK KAMI! Please I will do whatever you want just tell me what Sensei!"

"Do you know how wrong that sounded Obito?", interfered a new voice, slightly embarrassed.

"S-sorry but it HURTS SO BAD AND WHY DIDN'T IT HURT FOR YOU RIN?!"

"Because I had already been prepared for this"

The whole conversation sounded just awfully wrong to him and he really tried but the images he now saw where slightly disturbing. Scrunching his face, Sokka looked at the other boy and luckily, he wasn't the only one imagining different things.

Seemed like he had to take the first step.

"Why don't you introduce me to your team? Surely, you want to know what is happening and if your worst scenarios are true or not", the boy's eyes widened at his last statement. Huh, he was right about that.

"You will walk ahead"

The scenario both saw was nothing they had imagined.  
A boy roughly thirteen was kneeling while another blond-haired man tried his best to get something out of the boy's…Abdomen? Pretty sure it would be another body region but that was fine.

Offside all of this was a girl looking back and front between her teammate and the blond-haired guy.

As if sensing his presence, Blondie lifted his head and Sokka's eyes were locked with the strangers. He didn't know why but he imagined how the blue eyes of the stranger darkened but it was so quick that he might have imagined it. Then, it was replaced with a sheepish smile.

Sokka had no idea why his cheeks warmed up.

"You all make a weird team. Really, and I thought my team was beyond anything", Sokka blurted out and suddenly all eyes were on him.

The pained boy seemed to have calmed down and looked warily at him, then glared at his teammate.

"And who exactly are you?", the question came from the girl. She seemed genuinely curious and there was also a bit caution in here voice.

"Name's Sokka from the southern water tribes. Was travelling with my sister and some friends to save the world. The usual, y'know", the disbelieving snort to his right was completely ignored. Bet that was the grey-haired asshole.

"May I ask where the water tribes are, Sokka-kun?", did blondie really ask him that? Sokka thought he was joking but the sheer seriousness in the blond's face told a different story.

"The southern water tribes are in the south pole. Doesn't anyone know where that is? Seriously?", seeing the sheer confusion on their faces, he grew nervous.

"Where the hell am I?", he asked aloud and desperately looked for any conformation. This must be somewhere he knew, right? Or perhaps all of this was just an illusion?

"We are in the borders of Konohagakure, in the land of fire", fire that means he was in the fire nation, right? No, wait…. It wasn't called "land of fires" and no citizen there has blond hair and wore these kinds of clothes. Or…?

"Is anyone of you a fire-bender? Am I in the fire nation?"

"Fire-bending? Fire nation? Sensei, what is this guy talking about?!", again, someone interrupted him. This time it was the brown-haired boy with the weird jumpsuit.

"Obito, please be quiet. Sokka-kun, there exists no place called southern water tribe and I have never heard of anyone who can bend fire. Even the most experienced shinobi with a fire affinity have- ", Sokka wasn't listening. His mind went blank and the words repeated themselves in his head _There exists no place called southern water tribe.  
_And that is how he blacked out twice in a row. What a day.

"-thing fine?" his eyes snapped open at the voice. What happened?

Sluggishly, he tried to get up, but a tanned hand on his back stopped him from doing so.

"How are you feeling?" Sokka recognized the voice but only when he looked up, did he know why. It was the blonde man with the bright smile! Correction: Just the blond man.

"Well, as fine as someone can be when he wakes up in a different place" the blonde man chuckled at his response. His checks reddened again, and he looked away.

"Seems like you haven't lost your sense of humour"

"Sense of humour? You think I'm funny?" must be the first person beside his father who thinks so…

"You're quite interesting. You come from a place no one has ever heard of and while you were unconscious, I researched but found nothing" It was quite for a long time. Very unusual for Sokka but he had to process that. The place was unfamiliar even though the people could understand him. He could even go that far and believe someone had transported him to a whole different universe.

Different universe…This sounded oddly familiar...Didn't the spirit say something about sending him off? No, he couldn't do that, or could he?

A warm hand on his head interrupted his thoughts. Startled by this, he immediately snatched the hand and was met with the worried blue-eyes of the stranger.

"Could you tell me a bit yourself and how you ended up bruised in the woods?"

"So, you say that you are actually from a different place no one has ever heard of, isolated from the Shinobi-world and came here because you -correct me if I'm wrong- angered an ancient spirit?"

"Pretty much sums up the whole events"

"You also mentioned that in your world people were able to bend elements. Did you know someone who could?"

"Basically 60 percent of the whole population could bend an element. My own sister for example.", he paused briefly and blondie -ehm Minato gave him and encouraging smile.  
" She could do this weird thing, I call magic with water. Still, she was the only water-bender in our tribe", it then became silent. If Sokka hadn't been so focused on the sheets, he may have been able to detect the glint in Minatos eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had been separated from your group but if you would like, you could live with me.", he immediately shot up from his position and bombarded him.

"Where do you live? What exactly are you? Are you really a Ninja and were these guys your students?"

Again, the blonde chuckled, Sokka's cheeks reddened again. He knew that Minato-guy was aware of his blushing which is why he had the urge to punch him in the gut. His own feelings made him wonder if he actually was into the man. Like how fucked up was that? Even if the male looked to be in his early twenties, that wasn't reason enough to feel this way. Sokka didn't even knew the guy long enough to develop this feeling! What was it that drew him to the older male?

"Sokka-kun? Is everything alright?", Minato's sooth voice brought him back from his thoughts and he blinked at the blue-eyed man.

"It's nothing, just thinking about when I would be allowed to leave the hospital"

"Well, would you like to leave right now?"

Silence.

"Wait, WHAT? I CAN ACTUALLY LEAVE?"


End file.
